


Monito

by Migliaccio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyborgs, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: “乔，”他说，带着那种狡猾的神情，对吓了一跳的洛塞尔索挤了挤眼睛，又舔了舔嘴唇，“给我看看？”
Relationships: Giovani Lo Celso/Erik Lamela
Kudos: 10





	Monito

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：🐒  
> Gio/Coco 时间轴是几个月前洛塞尔索受伤时期。  
> 性骚扰；手活，只有手活。  
> 有些特殊的cyborg设定，一切解释权和胡说权在我手中

洛塞尔索躺在沙发上的一堆毯子里。他将双腿伸直，用五个靠垫把自己的脑袋和胳膊都舒舒服服地垫好。他用了十分钟的时间在网飞认真挑了一个刚刚上线的阿根廷剧，一分钟后，就在他要听着多洛雷斯 · 方齐*的声音睡着的时候，拉梅拉的脸从透明屏幕的右下角蹦了出来。

“Jojo ， ” 多洛雷斯 · 方齐用拉梅拉的声音说， “ 开门呀， Jojo 。 ”

洛塞尔索摸了一把鼻子，小声地说了一句 “ 开了 ” ，用手指对着屏幕角落打了一个勾。拉梅拉的脸和声音从屏幕上消失了，他的墙壁上出现了投影，告诉他客人正在下车，距离抵达他家门口还有 200 秒。洛塞尔索心不在焉地盯着那个数字一路变成 0 ，随后他的公寓大门响了很轻的一声 “ 滴 ” 。拉梅拉又喊了一声 “Jojo” ，在一板一眼的 “ 欢迎，拉梅拉先生 ” 的听不出男女的电子西语中大摇大摆地走进门口的客用洗手间。他出来的时候，屏幕上刚好一秒不差地出现了糖果盒球场的镜头。

拉梅拉搓着自己的手，盯着屏幕看了一会儿，皱了皱鼻子： “ 这是什么， _河床棒子_ * ？ ” 又低下头对洛塞尔索做了个鬼脸， “ 哪个导演这么讨人嫌？ ” 

洛塞尔索把毯子从自己的鼻子拉下去一点点，他想回答 “ 我不知道 ” ，但他晓得拉梅拉知道他不知道。所以他一边仰着脸冲他的客人笑了笑，一边蜷缩起双腿，拉梅拉一屁股就坐在了他空出的那侧沙发上，盯着屏幕，舔了舔嘴唇。他明明看得津津有味。洛塞尔索侧着头，看着他的后脑勺和侧面半张脸，还有那枚闪闪发亮的耳钉。

拉梅拉穿着一件黑灰色的牛仔外套，敞着怀，双手塞在口袋里，背后有用一大堆闪闪发光的玻璃拼成的 “Diablos” 的字母。洛塞尔索故意盯着他看了好一会儿，又故意伸头看了看他的紧身牛仔裤，拉梅拉全无反应。 “ 夹克不错。 ” 他说，刻意皱了皱鼻子，但拉梅拉压根没回头，他心不在焉地嗯了两声，对他摆了摆手，把一条腿屈起来，搁上了沙发，身体前倾，仰着头，边舔嘴唇边专心致志地盯着多洛雷斯 · 方齐。

洛塞尔索舔了舔自己的门牙，拿脚尖隔着被子顶了顶他的屁股。 “ 埃里克， ” 他说， “ 你来做什么的？ ”

他月租昂贵的电子管家听懂了他的意思，将屏幕的声音调到了 2 。多洛雷斯 · 方齐还面色惊恐地在和胡安 · 纳瓦罗喋喋不休，可惜拉梅拉只能看到他们演的哑剧了。他只好把身体扭了过来，双手依然放在口袋里，对洛塞尔索露出一个堪称讨好的微笑： “ 我来瞧瞧你。你的股沟怎么样啦，乔？ ”

洛塞尔索眨了眨眼睛： “ 还好。 ” 既然提起了股沟，他忍不住下意识地在毯子下面拉了拉自己的裤子。拉梅拉没有马上回答，他微微笑着，看着洛塞尔索。洛塞尔索只好承认： “ 我可以跑和走了，但不太习惯。 ” 他又补充， “ 医生说锻炼几天就会好了。 ”

“ 我想也是。 ” 拉梅拉满意地往后仰了仰，放在衣袋里的双手向两边摊开，露出一个 “ 我就知道 ” 的微笑， “ 没有人第一次就能习惯这个的。 ”

洛塞尔索点点头，他还记得自己第一次在热刺更衣室洗澡时有多震惊于自己眼前的场景。几乎所有人身上都有银白色的金属 —— 主要是关节，有些是腿或胳膊，也有一些在人的躯干上，有些人甚至已经在银色的金属上做了黑色或金色的纹身。即使足球行业百分之八十的人已经完全适应了使用人造材料来替换身体组织的治疗手段，绝大多数俱乐部依然会选择让球员在金属、树脂、陶瓷、不管什么 —— 上边覆盖一层毫无痕迹的人造皮肤，你根本不会看得出来谁有哪里的关节被替换过，只有在你对他们犯规的时候可能会觉得比较痛。热刺是少数几个不这么主张的俱乐部之一。有些人说是为了震慑对手，但更多人认为是列维为了省下这笔一有什么擦伤就得护理更换的人造皮肤的钱。不过据拉梅拉所说，热刺其实并没有明文要求他们一定得怎么处理自己的外观，这更像是一条球员间不成文的习惯。洛塞尔索个人相当赞同 “ 为了吓人 ” 这一观点，他想，球场上如何轮不到他来说，但无论是谁亲眼看到那一屋子金属和肌肉相嵌的身体时都会觉得非常有震撼力。至于究竟是惊艳还是惊吓，那倒也轮不上他来说。

“ 等到你离开的时候， ” 在洛塞尔索进行第一次替换之前，拉梅拉在等候室里对他说， “ 他们会问你需不需要全都覆盖上人造皮肤。你可以让他们做，你也可以自己出去找人做。但这对你来说不是现在考虑的事儿啦， ” 他笑着把洛塞尔索塞进自己的胸口，使劲摸了摸他的后脑勺， “ 刚看起来可能很奇怪，但你会习惯的。 ”

好在他换的是一般看不见的部位。洛塞尔索想，如果替换的是一整条金属小腿，他可能还真的会需要一段时间让自己的眼睛和新小腿建立友谊。替换本身对他来说倒不是什么很难接受的事，即使他自己是第一次，他之前已经见得足够多了。没什么大不了的， Gio ，就像你自己的身体一样。迪马利亚在投影电话里这样对他说，手里捧着一杯马黛茶，双腿交叉着搁在茶几上。他爽快地笑着，拍了拍自己的大腿后边： “ 记得吗？而且还会再次受伤*。一模一样。 ”

洛塞尔索看了一眼拉梅拉的胯部。他今天穿着一条新买的紧身牛仔裤，没系皮带，口袋上钉着一颗颗圆形的铆钉，从两胯一直延伸到屁股后面。洛塞尔索大概能想到那条裤子下边是什么样子。在更衣室的时候，洛塞尔索看到过几眼拉梅拉毛巾下边的银白色 —— 拉梅拉说过自己那条毛巾遮着的地方下面几乎全是金属。洛塞尔索拿起自己的毛巾擦着后脖颈，脑子里有个好奇的念头一闪而过，他想知道究竟那里究竟有 **多少** 是金属。洛塞尔索回忆着那个拉梅拉：他一边膝盖搁在长凳上，身体前倾，双手按在卢卡斯的肩上伸头看他的手机，就在他腰上的毛巾垂下来的边缘，皮肤和金属以一条怪异又协调的浅色疤痕似的弧线衔接在一起，但没有碰到他的纹身；他那条抬起的大腿内侧似乎不全是金属，也有若隐若现的皮肤。他就盯着那儿看，直到弗伊斯拿毛巾猛地一把裹住他的脑袋： “ 你在出什么神哪，乔？ ”

坐在他眼前的这个拉梅拉看着洛塞尔索就这么想起了自己的事情，舔了舔嘴唇，突然露出了一个坏笑，把手隔着毛茸茸的毯子放在了洛塞尔索的腿上，捏了捏他的膝盖。 “ 乔， ” 他说，带着那种狡猾的神情，对吓了一跳的洛塞尔索挤了挤眼睛，又舔了舔嘴唇， “ _给我看看？_ ”

迪马利亚在那次投影电话里叮嘱他： “ 如果你还是有些接受不了，乔，去和 Coco 聊聊， ” 他说， “ 他会知道如何帮你打消忧虑的。 ”

洛塞尔索从未怀疑过迪马利亚的任何嘱咐，但他现在无论如何也没想到拉梅拉是认真的。或许他起初也不是认真的，但死死抱着毯子的洛塞尔索显然挑起了他的好奇心或好胜心，让他变得全力以赴起来。洛塞尔索的左腿被拉梅拉死死按着，他的手正在往洛塞尔索膝盖以上的地方爬。 “ 等一下， ” 洛塞尔索牢牢地压着自己的毯子，睁大眼睛，茫然又警觉地看着拉梅拉， “ 你想干什么，埃里克？ ”

“ 有什么关系？ ” 拉梅拉不以为然地用另一条胳膊试着把自己的外套扯下来，但他失败了，只能松开洛塞尔索的左腿来脱外套。洛塞尔索趁机立刻把自己的两条腿都缩了起来，脚尖塞进沙发的角落里，动作快极了，显然他恢复得比他自称的要好不少。 “ 你像被揪翅膀的小鸡。 ” 拉梅拉嘲笑他，把自己的外套丢给一声不响地移到他们身边的电子管家，一把按住洛塞尔索腿上的靠垫， “ 来吧，乔，把毯子掀开。 ”

“ 我换的是股沟，埃里克。 ” 洛塞尔索强调，用手牢牢地扯住自己的毯子。

“ 那又如何？ ” 拉梅拉一把抽掉了那个垫子，往地上一扔， “ 洗澡的时候有十几个男人看过你的股沟，有什么大不了的？ ”

“ 那是 ……” 洛塞尔索噎了一下， “ 在更衣室和在家里怎么能一样呢？ ”

拉梅拉没有马上回答，他饶有兴趣地看着不知所措的洛塞尔索。他的嘴唇微微张开，眼睛瞪大，依然带着期待拉梅拉会立刻停手的神色：他有一双乖巧的、柔软又清澈的橄榄绿的眼睛，一眨也不眨地、无辜地盯着他，让拉梅拉觉得自己就像在欺负一条再怎么揉搓也绝对不会咬你一口的小狗。哎呀，他想，乔真是太可爱啦。

“ 哪有什么不一样呢？ ” 拉梅拉听见自己说， “ 这儿还只有我一个哩。 ”

洛塞尔索眨了几下眼睛，放弃了继续说服拉梅拉。他用双手按住对方的手腕，用几乎可以说是恳求的语气喊他的名字： “ 埃里克。 ” 他怎么也想不通拉梅拉为什么会说出这种提议，但说实话，让拉梅拉看看自己的股沟其实也没什么大不了的 —— 拉梅拉说得对，和更衣室里有什么不一样呢？况且，热刺有那么多人身上都有这样的金属，或许拉梅拉就是那种会抓着每个愿意给他看的人要求看看的家伙呢？但是如果说乔万尼 · 洛塞尔索在二十二年的人生中有什么与生俱来的天赋，那就是某种总能察觉到有什么不对劲的第六感。而拉梅拉显然没有。

“ 哎呀， Jojo ， ” 拉梅拉说，他换了个姿势，身体向前，一条腿弯起，膝盖跪在沙发上；他的身体向前，一只手掌撑在洛塞尔索的腿上，舔了舔嘴唇，一只手伸到背后，潇洒地拍了拍自己的屁股， “ 你怕什么呢？来吧，我也给你看我的嘛！ ”

洛塞尔索一时愣住了，因为众所周知，他刚刚还在脑子里想过一遍裹着毛巾的拉梅拉的屁股。拉梅拉乘机一把抽掉了他的毯子，扔到了自己的身体后边；洛塞尔索立刻拿起靠枕抵抗拉梅拉伸过来的魔掌，但拉梅拉用一只手向前推着和他对抗，另一只手飞快地伸向了他的裤子，用手指勾住他腰上的松紧带往下扯。洛塞尔索忍不住笑了， “ 埃里克！ ” 他一边扭动身体一边大喊， “ 你真幼稚！ ”

“ 你才幼稚！ ” 拉梅拉故作狰狞地回敬他， “ 成年人给别人看看他的股沟怎么了？我还从来没看过替换过的股沟呢！ ”

出乎拉梅拉的意料，洛塞尔索为这句话安静了下来。他定定地看着拉梅拉，他的手还隔着靠垫和拉梅拉的左手僵持着，但是没有用力，拉梅拉顺势轻轻一扯就把他的运动短裤拉到了大腿根。洛塞尔索穿着一条把他替换的部分遮得严严实实的四角内裤，拉梅拉想都没想，就继续把那条外裤拉到了膝盖，直接把手贴上了他大腿的皮肤。

在摸到洛塞尔索大腿的那一刻，拉梅拉注意到了他的脖子有些发红。他把手悄悄向上移的时候想，如果这个时候洛塞尔索再说一次让他住手，他就会顺势停下来。会不会说呢，乔？洛塞尔索的屏幕还在播着那部电视剧，声音很轻，既不会安静得让他们觉得尴尬，也不会响到让他们的耳朵会本能地试着想听清楚台词。拉梅拉在心里等着，指尖已经碰到了洛塞尔索的内裤下沿，他看着洛塞尔索的脸，同时轻轻地将他的裤腿往上推，红晕已经快要爬上他的耳朵了。拉梅拉舔了舔嘴唇。

而洛塞尔索第一次躲开了他的目光。他丢开那个靠垫，盯着自己大腿上的拉梅拉的手。 “ 唉， ” 他叹息的声音轻柔地钻进拉梅拉的耳朵里， “ 埃里克呀。 ”

热刺用的复合金属有一种特别的、隐隐泛着蓝紫色镭射光彩的银白色，美丽异常，且看起来价格不菲。显然，列维在颜色上下了非常大的功夫，同样色彩的金属水壶在他们的体验商城里卖得非常好。他们的球迷管这也叫白百合色。 _认真的吗？_ 洛塞尔索觉得一开始这么说的人绝对只是想开个抖机灵的玩笑。拉梅拉的手指将他的内裤下沿推到可以看到金属的地方，他故意用指尖轻轻地、温柔地沿着大腿根那儿金属和皮肤的交界处抚摸了几下，洛塞尔索的身体抖了抖，没有阻止他。

拉梅拉笑了，又摸了两下： “ 你恢复得不错呀， Jojo 。 ”

洛塞尔索点了点头。金属部件可以完全复制人的知觉，但在替换之后往往需要一段时间才能恢复到和替换前相差无几的程度。并且，现在有些球员，尤其是年轻球员 —— 他们中有一些会主动要求降低或完全去除自己替换部位的知觉，如果他们认为那是没必要留着触觉和痛觉的部位的话。既然你的大脑能够立刻了解人造部件的受伤情况，那何必留着痛觉呢？这种行为从橄榄球和冰球界开始风行，但足球也渐渐地也出现了这样的例子。健壮的年轻人们正在主动要求变成赛博格。没有人质问这种行为是否道德，因为如今根据从前对 “ 人 ” 的定义，绝大多数还在呼吸的人类确实连人都算不上了。

拉梅拉又轻柔地说： “ 你也没有要求去掉知觉。 ”

“ 对。 ” 洛塞尔索回答。他觉得自己应该解释一两句，但是他也不知道自己该如何解释。拉梅拉问这句话的语气像是联想到了别的什么事，温柔，又像是得到了某种安慰。洛塞尔索并不知道那是什么。他察觉到拉梅拉看向了他，就又抬起头对上他的目光，希望自己的眼睛能说一些自己的嘴讲不出的话。

拉梅拉又笑了，拿指尖戳了戳洛塞尔索腿上金属的部分。洛塞尔索猜测他似乎明白了自己想说什么的时候，拉梅拉把四根手指都伸进了他的四角短裤。洛塞尔索吸了口气，但仍然什么也没说。他知道拉梅拉正在稍稍眯着眼睛盯着他看，只要洛塞尔索不出言制止，他就会继续下去。会发生什么呢？拉梅拉的声音放得很低。他将自己的嗓音放轻柔时会变得沙哑，像是两块天鹅绒互相摩擦时发出的沙沙声。他用这种柔软的语调对洛塞尔索和弗伊斯讲话时总会摆出一副玩笑般的年长者的姿态，让这两个家伙知道他们可以反驳自己说的话。当然，这是要看情况的。

“ 乔， ” 拉梅拉说，垂下目光，盯着洛塞尔索的两腿之间，舔了舔嘴唇， “ 坐过去一些。 ”

洛塞尔索按照他说的做了。拉梅拉坐到了他的右边，把手从他的内裤里抽出来，脱掉了身上的第二件衣服，丢在沙发上。他只穿着一件黑色的短袖 T 恤，胸口那枚银色的挂坠吊在领口，贴在皮肤上，洛塞尔索忍不住瞄了一眼。就在他看过去的那一瞬间，拉梅拉侧过身体，右手隔着他的短裤摸上了他的阴茎。

即使洛塞尔索之前就已经预料到了会发生什么，这个时候也惊得差点跳了起来。 “ 埃里克！ ” 他抽着气说，大腿被拉梅拉的左手按住，他的双手抓住拉梅拉的右手，阻止他在自己的内裤上摸来摸去。

“ 嘘，嘘，乔。 ” 拉梅拉像是在哄他， “ 放松。 ”

洛塞尔索偏过头，看向拉梅拉。拉梅拉专注地看着他，舔了舔嘴唇，又冲他飞快地挑了挑嘴角。洛塞尔索盯着他的眼睛。那双深色的眼睛贴着眉毛，里边就像是藏着钩子。那种小的、细密又尖锐的，不让他逃走的钩子。洛塞尔索觉得自己的心脏就像被布满这种小钩子的网网住，他可以呼吸，可以发声，但是他无法移动，难以逃跑。他头脑清楚，神志清醒，他判断得出自己身处何地，他也知道拉梅拉心怀何意。他很明白：自己后退一步，拉梅拉就会前进一步。

洛塞尔索很喜欢这样的拉梅拉。并且，他从不欺骗自己，他判断得出自己并不打算拒绝。

他松了手。拉梅拉的大腿贴着他的大腿，他的手指凉冰冰的，带着一种显得狡猾的湿润。他的左臂夹在他们俩的身体之间，手掌撑在沙发上，支撑着拉梅拉侧过来的身体。这个姿势可怕极了，让洛塞尔索觉得就像是 **自己** 坐在沙发上抚摸自己。他不知道拉梅拉是不是故意的。拉梅拉的手伸进他的内裤，他的指尖抚摸着金属部分最靠近他阴茎的那块地方的边界，轻轻地捻过他金属和皮肤相交的疤痕：那是一种转瞬即逝的、挑逗的、坏心眼儿的抚摸；他确实是在抚摸金属，但却让洛塞尔索感觉比直接摸他的老二更加色情。从他替换的金属部分传来的感觉非常奇异，触觉仿佛不是直接传导进大脑，更像是拉梅拉指尖的力度顺着金属一路爬上他的脊椎，钻进他的后脖颈，让他有一种模模糊糊的、像是隔着几层棉花体会高潮前的怪异感。

“ 你在发抖哪，乔。 ” 拉梅拉轻声说，就像是喉咙里发出的气声。他的嘴唇微微张开，专注极了，他的手指从洛塞尔索的阴囊下面悄悄探过去，去摸他另一侧股沟的金属。洛塞尔索的鼠蹊部确实在微微发抖，这种小动作让他勃起了一半，但又没有完全勃起。这像是一种令人喜悦的、令人发抖的折磨。 “ 感觉好吗？ ” 拉梅拉存心问他，带着非常明显的得意， “ 你喜欢我这样摸你吗，乔？ ”

洛塞尔索没有理他，因为谁都听得出拉梅拉是在故意说黄话。他正在盯着洛塞尔索的脸看，手上的活计也没有停下，他的手指稍稍用力，拿指甲刮蹭着金属。洛塞尔索抿起嘴，将头扭向另一边。他的脖子后面一阵一阵地发麻，从金属部件传来的快感一窜到他的上半身，就变成了一种刺激的电流，像小针扎着他脖子后边的皮肤。如果说把性唤起比作一个开关，就像有人在故意按下一半按钮，松手，再按下一半；或者说有人正在不停地擦火柴，每擦一下的时候都会溅出火星，但却始终没有点燃。这感觉奇异极了。洛塞尔索想弓起身体，推开拉梅拉的手，但他不会真的这么做，因为他知道拉梅拉在盯着他看。

他是对的，但他也想错了。拉梅拉不会错过他嘴角微小的颤抖，时不时眯一下的眼睛，和像是在忍耐又像是羞涩的紧紧绷着的下颌。这些反应令他高兴极了。洛塞尔索在放松的时候总是稍稍张着嘴，有点傻，又显得非常专注；但现在他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，身体陷在沙发背里，大腿肌肉紧绷着。他的脖子红通通的，他很紧张，但也很兴奋，拉梅拉能感觉到他硬得很厉害，仿佛中学男生这辈子第一次被摸老二。

“ 乔。 ” 拉梅拉非常认真地问他，手指绕着圈摸他的金属股沟， “ 你是不是还没有自己摸过这里？ ”

“ 我为什么 ……” 洛塞尔索扭回头，难以置信地看着拉梅拉， “ 我为什么要摸自己这里？ ”

“ 你替换之后都没有爽过吗？ ” 拉梅拉更难以置信地看着他， “ 你怎么不早点告诉我？ ”

洛塞尔索盯着他的脸，正在判断拉梅拉的大惊小怪到底是在整他还是真的脑子有病时，拉梅拉露出一个非常小的坏笑，右手突然从下边移上来，握住了他的阴茎。洛塞尔索猛地吸了一口气，身体向前缩了缩，他的双腿猛地并起来，把拉梅拉的手夹在两腿之间。 “ 埃里克！ ” 他的声音很轻，但是嗔怒的意思又非常明确， “ 你到底想做什么？ ”

拉梅拉抬起支撑着身体的左手，轻轻地将洛塞尔索的肩膀扳回原位。他没有说话，脸上带着某种高深莫测的微笑，手在洛塞尔索宽大的四角裤里边轻轻地撸动起来。拉梅拉对自己的手活相当自信，而就他看到和摸到的洛塞尔索的反应让他越发得意。他的左手伸到洛塞尔索的脖子后面， “ 过来，乔。 ” 他说，用手扶着洛塞尔索的后脑勺，将他的脑袋往自己的肩上按。

洛塞尔索的额头抵着拉梅拉的肩膀和沙发背，闭上眼睛，觉得自己的两条腿都在发抖。 _手活是这样的吗？_ 他自己的手一放到身体前，拉梅拉就会用 “ 别动，乔 ” 或者一个鼻子里的、制止的哼声让他将手放回去。拉梅拉扯下了他内裤的时候轻轻吹了声口哨，他本想再就洛塞尔索的老二发表几句看法，但洛塞尔索抬起头看了他一眼 ——“ 好啦，好啦！我什么也不说。 ” 他又把年纪小些的男孩按回自己的肩上。

那条短裤显然限制了拉梅拉的发挥。没了四角短裤，他熟练又自然地、用任何一个男人自慰时的姿势撸动洛塞尔索完全勃起的阴茎。洛塞尔索靠在他怀里，拉梅拉身上暖乎乎的气味笼罩着他：训练场更衣室的沐浴露，身体乳和拉梅拉自己身体的味道。洛塞尔索想知道，他在家里摸自己的时候也是这个姿势吗？他也喜欢保持着这个速度吗？他也是用三根手指圈住自己的阴茎，在往上撸的时候用小指仿佛心不在焉地抹一下下边的部分吗？这个画面让他硬得更厉害了。洛塞尔索睁开了眼睛，他的眼前是自己公寓的沙发、靠垫和摆设，模模糊糊的，像是笼罩着一层薄雾。他的脸颊贴在拉梅拉的脖颈里，他能感觉到拉梅拉的喉咙不停吞咽着 —— 他为什么要这么做？他摸自己的时候也会这样吗？

而在拉梅拉看来，洛塞尔索安静极了，就连屏幕里多洛雷斯 · 方齐的说话声和拉梅拉自己的呼吸声都比他发出的声音响。拉梅拉把这种做法当作害羞，他可以从他紧绷的双腿和一直在发抖的后脑勺和肩胛骨知道他其实被自己摸得十分快活。洛塞尔索一点儿声音都不发，将眼睛埋在拉梅拉的肩上，拉梅拉实在很难忍住自己脸上的笑容。 “ 乔，乔。 ” 他舔着自己的嘴唇，不停地在洛塞尔索耳边轻声喊他的名字，中间夹着轻柔而满含暗示的喘息声。洛塞尔索一声不响，他像是在拉梅拉面前强调自己的自尊心似的，就连最轻微的吸气声都不发出一下。拉梅拉试着换了个手势，他将手反过来，小指朝上，用食指和拇指圈住洛塞尔索的阴茎下边，在上下撸动的时候控制松紧的力度，用小指的指尖灵活地抚弄他的前端。他还从来没有这么认真地给自己或者给别人做过手活。洛塞尔索再一次很明显地抖了抖，他的老二前边渗出透明的前列腺液，沾湿了拉梅拉的手指，但他依然没有发出一丝声音。

算啦，拉梅拉想，确实没人有办法让乔去做他打定主意不做的事。这也挺可爱的。他侧过头，含着笑意吻了吻洛塞尔索的头发。洛塞尔索察觉到这像是爱抚小孩又像是爱抚小狗似的动作，他先是顿了顿，随后做了一件拉梅拉怎么也没想到的事情 —— 他侧过头，咬了咬拉梅拉的脖子。他的动作迅速，力度轻柔又狡猾，带着一种他那种不加多想的果断，带着一种夹杂在报复和撒娇之间的甜蜜 —— 这是甜蜜吗？拉梅拉惊了一下，被那种突然闪过他脖子的酥麻感震得缩了缩脖子，洛塞尔索第一次发出了声音 —— 他在拉梅拉的脖子旁边发出轻笑声，从喉咙里挤出来的那种低低的、非常得意的笑声。他就是非常得意。他像是意外发现拉梅拉的脖子十分敏感似地，开始一个劲地轻轻往拉梅拉的脖子和锁骨里边呼气。

“ 小猴子。 *” 拉梅拉咬牙切齿地说，但他的嗓音夹着气音，听起来异常色情，又亲密得过了头。洛塞尔索还在用牙齿和舌尖亲咬他的脖颈，他抓住洛塞尔索的后脑勺，把他从自己的脖子上拉开，他们俩的眼睛对上了。

拉梅拉觉得有人猛地抓住了他的喉咙，让他的呼吸变得更加费力，他的心脏跳动得更加沉重且缓慢，他手上的动作停顿了。但这只是一瞬间。洛塞尔索的眼睛看着他，脸上还带着一点儿那种得意的表情。他的睫毛湿润，瞳孔的绿色变深，神情茫然，嘴唇微微张开，那双眼睛看起来意乱情迷得恰到好处，却依然明亮又清澈。他清楚自己在做什么，说不定比拉梅拉更清楚。这个想法在拉梅拉的脑子里疯狂打转，他鬼使神差地盯着洛塞尔索看了一秒钟，随后将他的脑袋按近自己，咬住了他的嘴唇。

出乎他的意料，洛塞尔索没有被吓到，没有停顿，在拉梅拉吻住他的时候，他几乎是立刻将舌头伸进了拉梅拉的嘴里。他反应很快，但并不急切，绝不放过一丝空隙。这是一个比拉梅拉预想的更充满激情、狂热百倍的亲吻。拉梅拉的心脏跳得快极了，他在试着松开洛塞尔索的时候被抓住，洛塞尔索用自己的左手捧住了他的脸颊，把他拉进一个新的吻中。随后又一个，再是另一个，一个又一个。洛塞尔索的吻热烈、轻快又毫无章法，他从下往上不停亲吻着拉梅拉，不给拉梅拉一点儿退开换气的机会；他依然没有发出声音，他的热情就像某种安静的烈火，卷过拉梅拉的全身。

“ 埃里克， ” 他边亲吻拉梅拉边说 —— 他也学着拉梅拉用气声说话， “ 闭上眼，埃里克。 ” 他说，闭着眼睛，嘴唇上带着微笑，拉梅拉感觉自己的心脏被什么重击了一下，他下意识地闭上眼，抓住洛塞尔索的后脑勺，将他扯进下一个带着笑意的吻中。

洛塞尔索将身体侧了过来，他们俩都侧靠在沙发上。洛塞尔索一直非常老实的右手伸到了拉梅拉的两腿之间，隔着他的牛仔裤抓来抓去。他没有存心挑逗，这也不至于让拉梅拉勃起，但也足够让他兴奋得恨不得把洛塞尔索的嘴唇吞下去。他换了个让自己更舒服的手势，加快了手上的速度。他们俩一个放弃了调情，一个放弃了自尊心，他们在接吻的间隙中发出喘息和短促的呻吟，洛塞尔索开始挺动自己的腰胯来迎合拉梅拉手上的动作。他们的身体紧贴在一起磨蹭，拉梅拉将洛塞尔索的上半身按在沙发背上，亲吻他的眼睛、鼻尖和脸颊；洛塞尔索在抓住机会的时候双手捧起拉梅拉的脸，又开始舔咬他的下巴和喉咙。

在他们俩视线交汇的那一瞬间，洛塞尔索突然意识到了拉梅拉身上的那种令人发狂的东西。他飞快地、习惯性地舔着嘴唇，那双藏着钩子的深色眼睛柔和又热烈，带着某种奇异的、令人心醉神迷的魔力 —— 那双眼睛看起来就像是他急切地想要亲吻洛塞尔索，同时在祈求洛塞尔索给他一个亲吻，就像那是这一瞬间整个世界上他唯一渴望的、使他难以克制自己的东西。在拉梅拉靠近的时候，洛塞尔索注视着他的嘴唇。拉梅拉身上的魔力扯出了他的某种本能，他知道即使拉梅拉不吻他，他也会 —— 他也会立刻果断地、坚定地去吻拉梅拉。

他胡乱抚摸着拉梅拉的胯部。那下面是什么？那下面是怎样的？有多少金属？离他的老二有多近？拉梅拉如此清楚怎么爱抚金属部分能让人勃起，这是因为他就是这么摸自己的，还是他喜欢让别人用这种方式摸他？这些质问夹在洛塞尔索的吻里，他迫不及待地渴望得到答案。他下体那种电击似的快感被顺着脊椎抽了上来，洛塞尔索觉得自己的全身都在发麻。他的指尖抚摸着拉梅拉的脸颊，皮肤和皮肤之间都像是交织着电流。他让拉梅拉紧紧地抱着自己，他闭着眼睛亲吻拉梅拉，喘息着，扭动胯部，低声喊拉梅拉的名字。拉梅拉的手指抓着他的脑袋 —— 他那么急切，他在急切什么？

拉梅拉的动作越来越快，他像是比洛塞尔索更加想要高潮似地，拼命地撸动着他的阴茎，和洛塞尔索一起挺动腰胯。他们俩的大腿和胸口紧紧贴在一起，以同样的频率互相磨蹭着。那种电流令洛塞尔索的感官变得有些麻木，他听见拉梅拉的声音时都有些恍惚。 “ 乔，乔， ” 拉梅拉的嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇边， “ 睁开眼， ” 他说，洛塞尔索又听见了那种充满了渴求似的声音， “ 看着我。 ”

洛塞尔索睁开了眼睛。拉梅拉在看着他的眼睛。他的嘴唇在那一大堆亲吻之后变得红通通的，湿润，有些红肿。洛塞尔索不知道他在自己的眼睛里找什么，但他很快笑了一下，靠过来，再一次咬住了洛塞尔索的嘴唇。这个吻缓慢、甜蜜又黏腻，他们俩的舌头交缠在一起，拉梅拉搂着洛塞尔索的脖子，他放缓了速度，指尖随着他们接吻的节奏轻轻摩擦洛塞尔索顶端。他们分开的时候，洛塞尔索的肩膀在发抖，他又把脸藏进了拉梅拉的肩膀里。拉梅拉抚摸着他的后颈和耳朵，下边的那只手用拇指慢吞吞地擦掉他老二顶端的前列腺液，松开了手，活动了一下右边的肩膀，像是宣布自己接下来要让他高潮似地故意抚弄了一遍他阴囊两侧金属和皮肤的交界，再开始用他自己最习惯的速度对付洛塞尔索的阴茎。

洛塞尔索的两腿抖得更厉害了，他低着头，轻声地、短促又清晰地念着什么 ——“ 埃里克，埃里克。 ” 他在喘息中喊着拉梅拉的名字，像是恳求又像是命令。拉梅拉喜欢极了，他也紧绷着身体，一边加快速度，一边发出亲密的轻哼声作为回应。在洛塞尔索射出来的那一瞬间，他喘了一声，又咬了一下拉梅拉的脖子 —— 他的力度克制极了，甜蜜极了，那种茫然的、单纯的喜悦夹在高潮中满溢出来，让拉梅拉忍不住又吻住了他。谁能忍得住呢？洛塞尔索的两条胳膊紧紧地搂着拉梅拉，他的下体抽动着，拉梅拉用手掌接住他射出来的精液。 **事情就像这样发生了。**

拉梅拉移开自己的右手，他们俩的身体也放松了下来。洛塞尔索没有放开拉梅拉，他的身体向前，拉梅拉也顺着他的身体向后仰，躺在了沙发上，他的脑袋正好枕着洛塞尔索沙发上的靠垫，洛塞尔索的脑袋在他的胸口。他趴在拉梅拉的身上，喘息着，平复自己的呼吸。拉梅拉看着洛塞尔索伸出一只手，在茶几上抓他的纸巾盒。他抽了一大堆，抬起头，用胳膊肘撑着沙发，替拉梅拉擦他的右手。他躲着拉梅拉看着他的目光，脖子红红的。

“ 有什么不好意思的，乔？ ” 拉梅拉又笑他， “ 这没什么呀。 ”

洛塞尔索擦干净拉梅拉的手，把纸巾卷成一团丢进垃圾桶，但没丢中。他的电子管家无声无息地替他完成了这个任务。他看起来有些垂头丧气， “ 有点儿粘在你的衣服上了。 ” 他趴在拉梅拉的身上说， “ 对不起。 ”

拉梅拉笑了，拍了拍他的脑袋。他们安静地躺了一会儿，多洛雷斯 · 方齐的声音变响了，念着第二集的前情提要。拉梅拉的手指慢慢地、漫不经心地抚摸着洛塞尔索的头发，洛塞尔索闭着眼睛，拉梅拉看着他的额头、眉毛、鼻梁和眼睛，还有微微张开的嘴唇。

拉梅拉会很坦然地承认，今天发生的事情是他的一时兴起。临时起意，他会这么形容。但他一点儿也不后悔，正相反，他还有些高兴 —— 洛塞尔索的表现令拉梅拉快活极了，那种他仿佛自己都没意识到的依赖和信任令拉梅拉觉得自己的整个身体都浸在某种喜悦、充实的快乐里。洛塞尔索不是那种拉梅拉会当成一次浪漫约会或打炮周末的候选者的男人，但他很喜欢洛塞尔索。他真的很喜欢。洛塞尔索，如果让拉梅拉来说，是那种一个人在训练之后在回家的路上会突然想起的、会想着 “ 他在做什么？他现在怎样了？ ” 就去他的住处见他的家伙。因为和他待在一起就是一件再简单不过的、纯粹的、令人高兴的事情。

“Angel 告诉我，如果我对替换有什么问题，就来找你聊聊。 ” 洛塞尔索闭着眼睛说，他的语气和平时没什么区别，但似乎带着一点嘲讽， “ 他说你知道怎么帮助我。 ”

“Angel 说得一点儿都没有错。 ” 拉梅拉的手伸下去，从左到右摸了一把洛塞尔索的后腰，然后很骄傲地拍了一下， “ 你看，我确实知道。感觉怎么样？你早该来找我聊聊。 ”

洛塞尔索睁开眼睛，用胳膊和手掌撑着沙发让自己坐起来。他像是打算给拉梅拉一个严肃的、嗔怒的眼神，但拉梅拉对他挤了挤眼睛，又撅了撅嘴唇，洛塞尔索的眼神下意识地往旁边移了移，又随即飘回了拉梅拉的脸上。他的表情看起来实在是太纯洁无辜了，拉梅拉忍不住大笑起来，用胳膊遮住自己的眼睛。 “ 笑什么，埃里克？ ” 拉梅拉笑得更大声了，洛塞尔索打了一下他的胳膊肘，但也跟着拉梅拉一起笑，像是他们刚刚干了件有多好笑的事情似的。

“ 我来你这儿其实是为了问你， ” 拉梅拉笑够之后说， “ 是想问你想不想去外边吃晚饭。现在还早，但我们出去随便鬼混一会儿就到晚餐时间啦。我今天特别想吃酥炸肉排。 _酥炸肉排和太阳蛋。_ ”

洛塞尔索认真地盯着他的脸看了两秒钟，随后被酥炸肉排打动了。 “ 我要 …… 我要去换件衣服。 ” 他瞄见了拉梅拉腰上自己刚刚弄脏的痕迹，眼神跳了跳，那种害羞的、垂头丧气的表情又出现了 —— 拉梅拉故意伸了个懒腰，对洛塞尔索展示这件黑色 T 恤上特别显眼的白色痕迹和一截露出来的胯部的皮肤。

“ 我也得换一件， ” 他故意语气暧昧地说，洛塞尔索看起来恨不得钻到沙发里去， “ 我不想回自己家换了，你有 _ 干净的 _ T 恤能给我穿吗？ ”

洛塞尔索立刻站了起来，头也不抬地溜进了主卧的洗手间。在一分钟的水声，两声开关门声和一分钟翻衣服的声音之后，他抱着一小堆黑色、灰色和白色的 T 恤出来，犹豫了一下，丢在了自己的那堆毯子上。拉梅拉对他挤了挤眼睛， “ 我也能用用你的洗手间吗？ ” 他说，举起右手晃了晃， “ 我觉得我也得洗一下。 ”

“ 当然 …… 当然。等我一下。 ” 洛塞尔索低声回答，没敢看拉梅拉，又钻进了自己的洗手间。拉梅拉慢吞吞地坐了起来，活动着自己的肩膀和胳膊，一把脱掉自己的上衣，拿上衣又擦了擦自己的右手，然后拿起一件洛塞尔索放在沙发上的 T 恤。那部阿根廷剧播到第二集的第二十分钟，多洛雷斯 · 方齐冷静地说： “ 他起初以为不会发生什么，后来却被那个漂亮姑娘夺走了魂。 ” 她用一个词总结， “ 傻子。 ”

“‘ 他以为不会发生什么。 ’” 拉梅拉重复着，嘴唇边带着一丝笑意， “ _ 傻子。 _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> *阿根廷剧：Netflix的阿根廷剧情片Puerta 7，女主演员为多洛雷斯·方齐。剧情讲述女主帮助一个足球俱乐部（原型为河床）脱离与其纠葛的有组织犯罪组织的故事。糖果盒球场为博卡青年的主场，河床棒子（Barra Brava）是现实中以河床球迷名义活动的暴力足球组织。此剧还在制作中，预计今年上线。  
> *酥炸肉排和太阳蛋：Milanesa Caballo  
> *小猴子：🐒 拉梅拉某次在洛塞尔索评论下的emoji  
> *迪马利亚指的受伤是break
> 
> 这篇文章开始写作的时间是洛塞尔索受伤不久，过了几个月之后在设定上和描述两人关系时会有些时间前后的区别，我非常抱歉。


End file.
